


and just let our walls cave in

by Nyctolovian



Series: Voltron Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, Post Season 2, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Shiro is gone, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Stressed Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved, Touching, Voltron Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctolovian/pseuds/Nyctolovian
Summary: Lance can't sleep. And guess who has the same problem too? (Hint: it starts with "K" and ends with "eith")Before Lance knew it, his bed was overflowing with blankets and pillows and it irritated him to find them on the floor. Still, it didn’t feel enough — something was missing.





	and just let our walls cave in

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Card: [Hurt/Comfort](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com/post/179856703578/hey-not-sure-if-youre-still-taking-bingo)  
> Prompt: Touch-starved
> 
> My second fic of the day! whoop! idk if this is a ship fic or not tbh. I mean, hugging each other to sleep is pretty gay but also its perfectly fine to hug your friends when you need that comfort. I like sleeping next to people but I can't do that often now. Not socially acceptable to do that without a valid reason and "I just like human wormth" is prob not valid enough :(
> 
> Also, i took so damn long to find the title lolllll save me hahahaha! But it's from [Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6PmCym6eF4) by Sleeping at Last. Their songs are super pretty!

Before Lance knew it, his bed was overflowing with blankets and pillows and it irritated him to find them on the floor. Still, it didn’t feel enough — something was missing.

It was bad enough that he couldn’t fall asleep — a problem Lance had never faced in his life. But it was something else entirely to lie awake at night, heart palpitating out of control, as he tossed and turned, and pulled his blankets and pillows this way and that.

The problem wasn’t that he was not tired at night. Hell! He was exhausted and sore all day, eyes dry and limbs heavy.

It’s not like he wanted to screw up all the training exercises that they’ve been having. He knew how important they were. With him, Keith and Allura new to their changed paladin roles, practice was something they needed more than ever. However, Lance’s significantly slower reflexes and inability to stay attentive was really hindering everyone.

Even in Red, he could feel Allura’s eyes glaring holes into him all the way from the blue lion. Keith’s yelling wasn’t much help either and Pidge’s pitying looks made Lance feel worse. But at least Hunk had been trying to give him some tips for falling asleep while Coran had supplied him with all the extra pillows and blankets he had requested for.

Lance sighed as he pulled the fallen blankets and pillows back onto his bed. With a sigh, he sat up. After digging through the piles of comforters, he found his bolster and hugged it tightly, burying his face into it. However, at the slightest shift, more blankets and pillows spilled onto the floor again.

His temper flared as he shot up and kicked at the blankets in frustration. Violently, he ruffled his hands through his hair. Exhaustion quickly cooled his anger though. He threw his hands back down on his mattress.

Hunk said something about how drinking milk could help him sleep at night. Lance got off the bed sluggishly. He could try that. There should be some of Kaltenecker’s milk left in the fridge. Leftovers after Hunk made some milkshake.

When Lance passed by the communal bathroom, he heard the sound of showering. He made an intelligent guess. “Keith! Did you only just finish training?”

The faucet was turned off and there was a guilty moment of silence. “Yes?”

“It’s, like — I don’t know to be honest. Time’s all weird right now. But everyone went to bed like 2 vargas ago. Even Pidge. You should be asleep!”

“What about you then?” Keith’s tone was accusatory.

Too tired to start anything with him today, Lance replied honestly, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“O-oh. Uh… Me too. Actually. So I decided to be productive. Yeah.”

“I’m heading over to the kitchen. You want anything?”

Keith pondered for a while. “Water. With ice. I’ll be out in a while.”

“Alright,” he replied before continuing his way to the kitchen. “I’ll meet you at the lounge.”

As Lance sat on the sofa of the lounge, nursing a cup of warmed milk, Keith walked in with a towel around his neck. Heavily, he plonked down beside Lance and took the cup of iced water on the table.

“I’m surprised you can still train after Allura’s millions of drills,” Lance joked. “Where do you even get your energy?”

“It’s mostly been nervous energy.” Keith downed half his drink in one go. He sagged against the sofa.

“At least you have some form of energy,” Lance mumbled bitterly. “I just can’t find any. And I can’t sleep so that helps a lot.”

Tentatively, Keith said, “For how long?”

“A month? Ugh! I’m just so exhausted,” Lance groaned.

“Why though?”

He shrugged. “I really don’t know. I’ve just been uncomfortable and uneasy all day.”

Keith slid sideways against the sofa with a pitying frown on his face. “Hey, Lance. I’m sorry I keep losing my temper and yelling at you. I knew you were trying but I still got angry.” There wasn’t anymore water in the cup so he settled on sucking on ice cubes.

Lance watched the little irregular bump against Keith’s cheek, where the ice cubes were. _Cute_ , his brain chirped. He was too tired to correct it. “Well, but don’t apologise. You’re just doing your job as the new leader. You know, keeping us in check and stuff. Although maybe it’d be nice to have a little less yelling in general.”

Keith huffed in amusement. “I’ve been anxious and exhausted all day so everything just became anger. But I’ll try.”

“So you have been exhausted,” Lance said. “Well, here I thought you never tired out.”

“Of course I’m tired!” He pouted. “I haven’t been sleeping well ever since… our battle with Zarkon.” He shook his cup, ice tinkling against the ceramic-like material.

At some point, Keith’s head had fallen to rest on Lance’s shoulder. But both were too tired and comfortable to shift. It was the calmest Lance had ever felt in ages. In fact, he had the urge to embrace Keith and feel his warmth against his chest. Maybe that would ease the tension in his throat.

“Nightmares?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head. “Just stressed out.” He paused. “And maybe some nightmares. I just— I hope Shiro—” A sigh escaped him. There was no need to explain himself.

Keith’s head grew heavier against Lance’s shoulder. Lance peered down and although Keith’s fringe blocked most of his face, he still caught sight of trembling lips before they were bitten down.

Stretching out his other arm, Lance gave Keith a sleepy smile, “Want to hug it out? I’m not Hunk but I’m a McClain family certified hugger. You know, my sister, Veronica, says that my arms are long so they can—”

Before he could finish, Keith had burrowed his head into Lance’s chest. Taking that as permission, Lance wrapped his arms around the other boy gently, placing a hand on the back of his head.

Lance could feel Keith’s raspy breath against his chest. To match his breathing, Lance gave him small pats on the head and his fluffy mullet bounced lightly with each one.

Bit by bit, the boy in his arms relaxed. His breathing grew deeper as he shifted to encircle his arms around Lance’s waist. “Thanks,” Lance heard him murmur into his chest.

“No problem, mullet,” Lance said. And although Lance wouldn’t admit it, he was grateful for the hug too. The itching feeling in his chest was gone now, replaced with the warmth of Keith pressed against it.

Lance realised belatedly that he had probably been touch-starved the past month. It’s been such a long time since he had someone to cuddle with. Hunk used to be his go-to for hugs but lately he was too tired after the intense training. This was the first hugging session in months and he was reluctant to let it go.

Good thing it also seemed that way for Keith, who clung to him like a koala and never budging.

So the boys stayed that way, in this moment of equilibrium. Because, right then, it felt okay to just be vulnerable for a while. It had been battle after battle after training after training and when they were allowed this little bit of quiet safety, they couldn’t bear to part with it.

With each passing second, Lance’s eyelids gained a new kilogram. He was growing sleepy.

And, judging by his soft snores, Keith had fallen asleep already. That was quick. Rolling his eyes, Lance laid his head on the top of Keith’s exhaustedly.

Breathing in the fragrance of shampooed hair and, beneath it, a soft scent that’s distinctly Keith, Lance drifted off.

* * *

 

In the morning, Lance woke up, bleary eyed, legs tangled with Keith, a drooling deadweight, and closed his eyes again, smiling softly. Peace, like every other day in his life, didn't last for long, however, because the next thing he knew, the alarms were blaring.

"Jesus christ!" Keith gasped as he jerked in Lance's arms.

Coran yelled over the speakers, "Paladins! We're under attack! Head over to your lions!"

The black and red paladin groaned in unison. "On the one day I finally get sleep," Keith muttered under his breath, getting up.

"Ow! Your elbow! You're squishing me!"

"Sorry. Sorry."

They toppled off the sofa (Lance hit his head against the table), complete messes, and scrambled to their stations.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you folks enjoyed this! It's soft and a mess, the way i like my fluff hahahaaha! I definitely think these paladins need a break. Like a vacation. But hhhh unfortunately not (at this point) they will in season 8 i hope!!!
> 
> [This](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com) is to find me on tumblr! Come bother me! Or give me comments here! Feedback gives me strength to write! :)


End file.
